


Choice

by Backbiter222



Category: Original Work
Genre: Choice, Family, Gen, Heart, Home, Love, Low, MADE, Make, Thinking, Time - Freeform, born, choose, feel, feeling, free - Freeform, friends - Freeform, high, life - Freeform, soul, think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backbiter222/pseuds/Backbiter222
Summary: A short little story about what you can make of your life, of what you can choose, and about your friends.





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

> My friends have always been the best of me and this is dedicated to them. You guys are awesome. "I don’t know half of you half as well as I should like; and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve." (Tolkien, LotR)

We don’t get to choose who we love, or who loves us back. We don’t get to choose our family, or our home. Our heart chooses for us who we love. It leaps into action without thinking, thinking of consequences, or repercussions, or of the future. It only feels. And because of this, we don’t get to choose who loves us back. Their heart chooses for them. 

Our family is born to us, bred to us. It is them that we can choose least of all. You only ever get one and you can only ever add to it, never take away. Our home is given to us because of those we love, of those who love us, by our family. It is what it is made by the people who are there. 

We do, however, get to choose our friends. Our time. Our lives are made of what we make of them. They are made of the people we surround ourselves with, the friends we make. Friends can be your closest family. They can be picked up, chosen, and kept. They can also be lost, discarded, and banished. The fact that we can choose is what makes them so special, so dear to us. 

We can also choose our time. We can choose when we want to shine, to glow, to burn, to excel. What do you want from this life? You can choose what you will. You can pick what job you want, what food to eat, what clothes to wear. You can choose to go to school, to sleep in, to burn as bright as the sun. You can choose your friends. 

The heart is a fickle thing. It can break easier than the finest china and be reforged stronger than the sturdiest sword. It can leap higher than the sky or fall further than hell. Love is the most powerful thing in our world. It is the strongest power you can possess, but it is also the weakest. The most venerable.

Our family can lead us to the most treacherous mistakes, the worst problems. They can betray you and curse you and hurt you. And you are tied to them, tied by a bond you neither chose or made, but is a bond nevertheless. Family can also be your best friend. They can help you, heal you, and love you. But you can never really know which it will be, until the end. 

The point here is simple. Friends are the one thing in life that you can have all the power that you can wish for over. You can find a person, an extraordinary person, one who you would give your life for, whose problems you solve, who you talk to, who can help you, and you can make them your friend. You best friends can be your blood, the new family you forge for yourself. The other side of the token is true, too. If you see a person who is cruel, cowardly, mean, or bitter, you can choose to let them go, to leave them to find their own path. You can choose.

The one thing in life you have free rein to make your own are your friends. Remember this and treat them well. Pick ones that will do good by you and that you will do good by, too. Remember that your family is one group of people, but your true family, your blood, your friends, are what you choose to make them.


End file.
